


瘾症缪斯

by Vendetta000



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-17
Updated: 2019-05-17
Packaged: 2020-03-06 17:39:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,847
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18855844
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vendetta000/pseuds/Vendetta000
Summary: 是我的情爱，更像极了我的爱情。





	瘾症缪斯

瘾症缪斯  
^第一人称  
^x瘾症 车 嘻嘻  
——  
李东赫是我的缪斯。  
我初次见到他是在开学时的宴会上，他穿着精致黑色小西装，那小巧的领结配上卷卷的棕发与甜蜜的嗓音，就像爱神丘比特下凡人间，活泼又可爱。他端着草莓蛋糕小口小口地吃着，抿一口干红，又慢条斯理地擦擦嘴，柔软的嘴唇一张一合跟别人谈天说地。笑起来时，眼睛笑眯眯的，天花板上绚丽华贵的吊灯在他的眼中折射出光芒。他总是游刃有余地来往于每一个社交圈子里，迎着众人的惊喜来，留下愉快的笑声离去，像翩跹的蝴蝶一样轻轻飞到另一朵花上。他的手会不自觉地缩进衬衫袖口，我想一根一根地展开它，就像抚平丝绸那样，轻轻抚揉。我想膜拜他的身体，吻遍他的每寸肌肤，仔细端详，用我手里的刻刀雕他身上的每个部位，用我手里的画笔画他每一个角度的模样。

每每见到他，我枯竭的灵感之泉盎然新生，干涸的眼与心田被滋润，空虚的灵魂感到彼方圣洁的召唤。李东赫真是我的缪斯。爱神之箭狠狠刺中了我的心，流出来的不是血，而是浓稠的蜜。  
我想为他描绘出一片美轮美奂的新世界，我想把他的背影装在我此生最最伟大的作品的正中央，因为这花朵这草地因他而生，那天空那大海因他而生，而他无需回头，只穿林渡水而去——所到之处皆是生机。我把这幅画，作在我卧室的正对床的那极大的墙壁上，每每在夜晚醒来望见他离去的身影我欲流泪也欲诉衷情，紧闭着眼任凭水光映着皎洁月色顺着脸颊轮廓滑下也跪在壁画前虔诚亲吻他的背影，更虔诚祷告上帝保佑李东赫能永远如此幸福快乐健康平安。

李东赫真是我的缪斯啊。

我看到他被人按在洗手台上进入时，他眼角湿漉漉的无边媚意时，竟然更忍不住惊叹了。

酒吧的霓虹弥漫配上酒精使我感到一阵阵的眩晕，我踉跄地拖着脚步前往洗手间，一推开门忍不住就冲到洗手台前“哇”的一声吐了出来。耳边的音乐似乎总是单调的重复旋律了，喧嚣而吵闹，隔间里有沉闷的拍打声，我摇了摇头，用手掬一捧自来水喝下去，总算是清醒了一些。没办法，现实生活里总无法常常看见李东赫，看不见他的日子，是鼻尖与舌尖染上颜料气息的日子。没办法啊，吻够了冰冷的墙壁，猛一激灵也只能无奈笑笑跑到酒吧买醉。  
我抬头看镜子，镜子里的人真是颓废啊，懒懒散散的一件宽大黑t，凌乱的黑发，架在鼻梁上的金框眼镜，指尖还有没洗干净的彩色颜料……除非是在每学期能碰见李东赫的那些重大活动上我会特意拿罗渽民的卡去做造型，其他时间大多这样混沌度过。不知道我的那些追求者是看中了我的姓氏李还是看中李马克这个人。  
那么我的李东赫呢？他看我会看到什么呢？

“砰”的一声，洗手间隔间的门被撞开，一对身影跌跌碰碰地出来，我的缪斯像个小孩被把尿一样被圈在另一个男人怀里，身后还与那个男人连接着，裤子褪到正好卡在膝弯处，衬衫的扣子估计都被崩掉了，露出一片好风光。  
他可爱的前端立在空气里颤颤巍巍的，让人忍不住想去怜爱把玩一番。那双修长的腿柔软地被打开成m型，就以这样的姿态撞到洗手台前，一路上还有黏腻的水声和泣声。他被搁置在洗手台上被人抽插，两人似乎都对我毫不在意。  
他的双手无力的撑着镜子，脸暧昧地和镜子里自己的脸摩擦着，被顶的一下一下撞在玻璃上。他像柔若无骨的初生小猫般奶奶地叫着，红透的舌头若隐若现，他不时地舔着镜子里的自己。而他身后那男人一手掐着李东赫纤细的腰身，一手狠拽着他的头发，下身不断耸动，紫红的肉棒从李东赫的臀峰间隐没又出现。李东赫的穴口翻出嫩肉来挽留，那大约是世界上最纯粹的粉色。他的腰身塌成一个不可思议的弧度。他被一下下操着，偏过头来，吊起泛红眼尾打量我。我们对视了。  
眼前的色彩饱和度迅速飙升，世间没有任何颜色美得过他乳尖和唇瓣的粉红。  
他忽然笑了，小嘴一张一合，好像他正跟别人普通聊天时一般，他说的那三个字，在我死后灵魂化成虚无也绝对不想忘却。  
“李，马，克……”  
我的姓名被赋予了新的意义。我自出生到现在唾弃过无数遍的姓名，此刻焕然一新。  
可我仍恨，我恨为何我的名字音节不够柔软不够绵长，我恨仅仅是简短仓促的三个音节，在他的嘴里也如蜜糖拉丝般诱惑而纯真。  
我缓步走上前去，我观察着他的喘息，他的颤抖。像一朵开的妖异的玫瑰，他用尽全力绽放了自己。我伸出手，常年拿着画笔的手包裹着他的下身。只轻一触碰他就敏感的小声尖叫起来，更别提抚慰他的时候了。他自甘堕落地摇着头，刘海散乱地遮住他的双眼，嘴巴一会说不要了，一会又改主意说再快点操，真叫人纠结而煎熬。  
“你好美。”我真心实意地夸奖他。  
也不知听没听见，他伸出一只手拽住我的领口，我没想到他还有这么大力气，冷不丁被拽过去。他湿冷的唇细密地贴上来，脸上是爱欲的红晕，偏又如雕塑般冰冷的精致。  
我从未，从未想象过如此画面。可他就这样从天堂的使者摇身一变成为地狱的媚鬼。吸吮着我的嘴唇和舌尖，像桃子汽水含在嘴里时那轻轻的刺痛混合着甜蜜。我迷蒙地透过镜片看他，可他的手已经攀上我的腰带，极熟练地“啪嗒”一下解开，唇微微退开，拉扯出银丝，含笑轻轻抽了我一鞭子。  
他身后的男人不怒反笑，凑过头在李东赫的耳边暧昧地说着荤话，旋即把他的身体扣在洗手台上面对我，李东赫腿勾着那人的腰身，俯下身来用舌头去衔我的裤链，像鸽子衔着橄榄枝。他隔着我的内裤伸舌舔着我的性器，我看着他仿佛一片被揉皱仍尽力舒展的玫瑰花瓣，感到有些困顿。  
操着他的那个男人笑着对我说，刺激吧兄弟，这是个性瘾症，劲上来了四五个人也照样挨操。  
他话音刚落，李东赫颤抖了几下，用他腻过头的嗓子呻吟几声就射了出来，那男人更是低低地笑了，加快了速度，射在他体内，得到李东赫更满足绵长的呻吟。  
那男人提裤子走人了，临走前给了我一个暧昧不清的眼神。我看着在洗手台上兀自颤抖蜷缩的缪斯，拭去他的泪水，低头，单膝跪下，小心翼翼地吻了他。  
那是一个不参杂任何性欲的吻，甚至纯洁的可笑。唇舌交缠，我笨拙地舔弄着他。可他的眼泪流的更凶了，淅淅沥沥的，像开闸的水龙头。  
我退开片刻，此时我们的脸只有几寸距离，我看着他水光盈盈的眼睛，心里实在是既难过又费解。这可以被称为淫荡吗？可他为什么要哭呢？他的眼泪，为我而流吗。

抱着他上了车回家，我把他放在已蓄满热水的浴缸里，正欲离去，他用手指拽住我的衣角，用如小鹿般的眼神可怜兮兮地注视我。可我正值心烦意乱时，不知道该如何面对他，径直离开浴室走到阳台。  
点烟，深吸一口，烟雾缭绕于眼前的景色。这被称作为幻灭吗？可我却又的确没被失望所席卷。我轻轻回头，只见李东赫裸身站在那面巨大的壁画前呆怔着。那侧颜纯真懵懂的如同稚童。  
那幅壁画还有存在的意义吗。  
我捻着烟，在烟雾里踱步走到李东赫旁边。他盯着壁画发呆，我揣摩着他的神情。他一卡一卡地转过头来，眼睛里的情绪是惊喜是悲伤是痛苦是嘲讽是绝望……总之鲜活的很也晦涩的很。可我已冻成冷冰冰的一尊雕塑了。  
“这是你。”我干巴巴地张口说。  
李东赫歪了歪头，他迈进一步，几乎贴紧我的身躯，我能闻见他发丝间传来的香波味。他把我另一只手拽到他后面要探进去，我不肯，他就扔掉我的手自己做扩张，一只手在内里，一只手臂搭在我的肩膀上，手指穿入我的发丝间，他不服输似的盯着我。我低低敛眉敛眸，乖顺地任由他动作。

在浓稠的夜色和皎洁的月色里，他忽然呜咽一下。

他咬紧了嫣红的嘴唇，可以看出那声泣音是不受控制地跑出来的。他一只手在后面弄着，头抵着我微微垂下的头，眼角一道泪痕飞速地划过。

啪嗒，当那滴眼泪畅通无阻地在我的地毯上绽成一朵花时，我就知道我输了。

我狠狠吸一口烟之后，无名指和中指夹着烟，手就扣住李东赫的头狠狠吻了上去，另一只手也就着他的手挤入后面胡作非为地搅弄着。  
我看着他眼睛又开始淅淅沥沥地下起小雨，手摩挲着他的优美的肩胛骨，我终于明白了——  
李东赫不是我的缪斯，他更是我的苦痛，我的罪孽，是我丑陋的欲望，也我最高尚的品德。  
是我的情爱，更像极了我的爱情。

 

李马克  
于2019.3.4  
——END——


End file.
